


Coffee with Milk

by AraHinam



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, movie verse, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraHinam/pseuds/AraHinam
Summary: Bram and Simon are totally in the honeymoon phase.





	Coffee with Milk

“You’re texting Bram aren’t you?”

Simon startled out of his rapid tapping and looked up guiltily, turning his phone away from Leah’s prying gaze. 

“No.” He denied, a blush spreading up his neck. _Technically_ he wasn’t lying. He and Bram’s conversation had started on which tv show they wanted to binge this weekend and had more or less dissolved into who could send each other the most heart emojis. And emojis didn’t _really_ count as texting since there were no words involved. 

“Don’t lie,” Leah said, sliding into the seat next to Simon, “You’re wearing your Bram face.” 

Simon scoffed letting his emoji/texting argument die on his lips at the accusation, “What are you talking about?” 

“Your Bram face. You _know_.” Simon's deadpan expression caused Leah to roll her eyes. She turned toward him and proceeded to smile sappily, batting her eyelashes while giggling behind her hand. Simon squawked indignantly and pushed her until she almost fell out of the cafeteria seat. Leah was still cackling when Bram and the rest of their friends entered the cafeteria. 

“What’s so funny?” Bram asked, sitting in the spot on the other side of Simon. 

“Nothing,” Simon answered quickly, throwing Leah a glare, “Leah’s just practicing her laugh for Elphaba.” 

Leah scoffed and jabbed Simon in the ribs, causing him to flinch right into Bram’s side. Bram caught him easily, hooking an arm around his waist. He spared a questioning glance between the two friends before shrugging and opening his Gatorade one handed. Now that he had Simon this close he was going to be hard pressed in letting him go again. Simon didn’t mind. 

“I’ll never understand why we can’t go off campus for lunch,” Nick said, looking at his chicken sandwich with distaste, “I mean we’re almost adults. We’ve earned this little freedom at the very least.” 

“My old school let us go off campus,” Abby said, “It’s fun the first few times, but the novelty wears off after a while.” 

“I think upperclassman used to be able to go off campus,” Leah noted, “But then the teachers noticed that they were mostly using the time to smoke or hookup in their cars.” 

Bram and Simon shared a look that definitely hinted at an interest in the latter subject, scooting just a inch closer to each other. Garrett took notice and fake gagged. 

“I’m eating here,” Garrett whined as he pushed away his tray. 

The two boys blushed, Simon ducking a bit more into Bram’s side as the table erupted in loud teasing. 

“And they said we were mushy Abbs,” Nick said, throwing an arm around his girlfriend, “You guys are so sweet on each other it makes my teeth hurt.” 

“Aw leave them alone,” Abby said chuckling, “Every couple has their honeymoon phase.” 

“You only started dating a few months before us,” Bram pointed out, “Don’t hate ‘cause your boyfriend skills are lacking, Nick.” 

Nick gaped at the obvious drag and the table erupted in laughter as Nick scrambled for a rebuttal before laughing himself. 

After their woefully brief lunch period ended Simon walked Bram to class, their hands swinging between them. Bram pulled Simon close as they stopped near the doorway. He pressed a brief but no less heated kiss to Simon’s lips. 

“We’re still on for after school?” He asked. 

Simon rolled his eyes, “Like I would ever say no to spending more time with you.” 

Bram smirked, holding him closer, “My mom won’t be home until 7.” He murmured. 

Simon bit his lip, leaning closer until their noses touched, “Perfect.” 

Bram's smirk grew before capturing Simon’s lips in a kiss. Simon slid his hands up to rest one on Bram’s shoulders and the other cupping his neck. Bram’s arms were wrapped tight around his waist. A few catcalls sounded from behind them but the two boys ignored it, completely wrapped up in the feel of each other. The kiss hadn’t yet devolved into the type of kiss that was totally inappropriate for school, but it was well on its way when someone pointedly cleared their throat behind them. 

“Excuse me boys.” 

Simon and Bram sprung apart quickly to see Bram’s history teacher looking at them with barely contained irritation. 

“This is a hallway,” She said, “Not the set of a porno. Save that for the backseat of your car.” 

A student snorted as they walked into the classroom and Simon didn’t know if he should laugh or dissolve into an embarrassed puddle on the floor. He used to make fun of couples who made out shamelessly in the halls, and now here he was with kiss red lips and half an erection. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Kramer.” Bram said. 

Mrs. Kramer nodded and walked into her classroom, purposefully waiting near the door for Bram. 

Simon boldly leaned over and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before stealing down the hall, calling out a short goodbye as the warning bell rang. 

\--- 

Simon was the last to reach his car after school that day. He’d seen Bram’s history teacher on his way to the parking lot and hid in a nearby classroom until he was sure she wouldn’t see him. His didn't think his ego would survive another knowing glare from the old woman. When his friend’s asked why he was late Simon came up with a poorly veiled excuse that managed to fool no one. 

Simon dropped off Abby and Nick first, then Leah at her house with a promise to hang out tomorrow, and then made his way to Bram’s house. Somewhere between the two houses Bram’s hand had slowly made its to Simon’s thigh and it took every shred of Simon’s attention to not act on it. He surreptitiously stole a glance at his dashboard clock. 4:10. If he was quick about it, he would have close to three uninterrupted hours of alone time with his boyfriend. Simon pressed on the gas a little harder. 

He parked quickly on the curb outside the Greenfeld house and grabbed his bag from the backseat. Bram waited for him on the sidewalk and grabbed his hand as they made their way up the driveway. When Bram went to unlock the door Simon brazenly wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a slow kiss to the side of his neck. Bram shivered and fumbled slightly with the key before turning the lock harshly and pulling his boyfriend inside. 

Bram pressed Simon against the door, kissing him soundly. Simon’s head knocked hard against the thick wood but he didn’t spare a thought for it, instead grabbing Bram by the hips and pulling him flush against him. He cupped a hand on his neck, tilting his head slightly so their lips fit together seamlessly. Simon groaned when Bram opened his mouth slightly to bite at his bottom lip and their tongues slid against each other. 

“Wait wait,” Bram said, backing off breathlessly, “The alarm. I have to turn it off.” 

“Hurry.” Simon said with a delirious laugh, trailing after Bram like the lovesick fool he was. 

Bram typed the code in quickly before turning back to Simon, “My room?” 

Simon grinned, nodding quickly, and the two boys hurried up the stairs. 

Once in the room Bram kicked the door closed before attacking Simon, sliding his hands under the boys shirt. Simon laughed at his enthusiasm and opened his mouth to him, their tongues meeting heatedly. 

They shuffled awkwardly to Bram’s bed before landing clumsily. Bram was sitting with Simon standing between his legs, not unlike that night Simon saw him making out with the girl in the minion costume. He swallowed down that fleeting feeling of jealousy and pulled away to caress Bram's cheeks. 

“God you’re beautiful.” Simon murmured, drinking in the sight of Bram's kiss swollen lips and the blissed out expression on his face. 

Bram’s eyes widened before pursing his lips, his cheeks heating at the compliment. 

“Stop it,” He said shyly, pulling Simon down once more. He scooted back so he was further on the bed, causing Simon to follow. They moved until they were at the top of the bed, Bram shoving some of the pillows off to the side until he was resting on just one. Simon tried to hold some of his body weight off him, but Bram made an impatient noise and pulled their hips together. They broke the kiss to gasp, Bram throwing his head back at the sudden stimulation. 

This was only the second time they were venturing into this kind of territory, the other being traded handjobs a week ago when Simon’s parents went out for date night and he bribed Nora into sleeping over at a friends house. The situational awkwardness had faded somewhat but Simon could still feel tendrils of nerves in the back of his mind as their erections pressed together through their jeans. 

“Too fast?” Bram asked when he noticed Simon’s spaced out expression. 

Simon shook his head, both as a denial and to dispel his thoughts. This was Bram. His sweet, smiley Bram who loved him for him, unconditionally, “No.” 

“You’re sure?” He asked, catching Simon eyes to make certain. Simon nodded and pressed a kiss to Bram’s jaw, moving until he was sucking hickeys onto his neck. 

“Let me know,” Bram sighed, his hands bunching in the back of Simon’s shirt, “If you want to stop.” 

Simon hummed his agreement and slid his hands up and under Bram’s shirt until it bunched under his armpits. Bram made a sound in the back of his throat that made Simon throb in his jeans. He pulled away to tug questiongly at Bram shirt and tore it off when he received a hasty nod. 

Simon took a second to appreciate the well defined form of his boyfriend, his eyes raking over his broad shoulders, his pecks, his dark nipples, the cut of his abs, the well formed v in his hips. Simon swallowed thickly, squeezing Bram’s thigh. 

“You just gonna stare?” Bram smirked, running his hands down Simon’s still clothed chest. 

“If you don’t mind.” Simon said, still shamelessly checking him out. 

Bram laughed before yanking at Simon shirt, helping to divest the other boy of his top. Only a second passed before Simon’s shirt was tossed across the room and their lips met again. Simon continued his previous path, pressing wet kisses across Bram's jaw and down his neck. He continued downwards, biting at his nipples (which elicited a lovely response that Simon intended to explore in great detail later) and across his hips until he came to the top of his pants. 

“This okay?” Simon asked. 

Bram nodded, panting with need, “More than okay.” 

Simon grinned and made quick work of the belt buckle, the button, the zipper, and then he was shoving his pants and boxers down to his knees and off completely. Simon sighed, rubbing Bram’s hips reverently. Bram was cut and beautifully hard against his hip and Simon was once again staring. A thick vein ran up the underside and pulsed the longer Simon gawked, and he moaned softly at the sight. He leaned forward and pressed a slow kiss to the head and Bram’s leg twitched harshly. Simon looked up at him from under his eyelashes and Bram groaned again when their eyes met. 

“God,” Bram moaned, “Don’t look at me like that or this is going to be over soon rather than later.” 

Simon huffed out a laugh, causing Bram to throw an arm over his face. 

“No.” Simon whined, leaning up quickly to pull his arm away, “I want to see you.” 

Bram bit his lip, giving in to Simon’s pulling and laying his arm to the side. Happy that he’d gotten his way, Simon once again gave his full attention to the still sizable erection between Bram’s legs. 

Simon had never given a blow job before, but had seen his fair amount of porn as an adolescent gay man. He tried to remember what the guys online did-- and then immediately regretted is as a lot of vulgar scenes came to mind-- and instead began with something he knew, taking Bram into his hand and stroking him root to tip like he would himself. When Bram moaned his approval he adjusted his position between his legs and took the tip in his mouth, tasting the salty precum oozing from the tip. Brams hands tangled in the sheets as he tried and failed to hold back his breathy moans. 

Emboldened by the reaction, Simon took him deeper until he started to worry about a gag reflex. He didn’t know if he had one, but wasn’t going to test it right now. Not when Bram’s body was drawn tight like a bow, his head thrown back beautifully and all care about being heard thrown out the window. Bram moaned wantonly, bringing one of his hands over to Simon’s head to tangle his fingers in his hair while the other shot up to clutch the pillow behind him. 

Simon stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, sucking up and down along his shaft. Bram tasted like skin and sweat and a musk that was all Bram. Simon was starting to enjoy this, surprised that the simple act of bringing his boyfriend pleasure was helping get him off as well. That and the fact Bram was only getting louder the faster he blew him. 

“Simon,” Bram gasped, “I’m close.” 

Simon moaned, determined to get him off and took his hand away to slide his mouth down further until the head was nudging the back of his throat. Bram's hips arched up, nearly choking Simon before he held them down to the bed by his hips. The boy squirmed at the restraint, inhibitions lost, and Simon marveled at how worked up he was getting. Bram’s voice caught in his throat suddenly, his body bowing slightly as he squeezed Simon’s hair almost to the point of pain. He was silent for only a moment before moaning loudly and coming in Simon’s mouth in short spurts. 

Simon pulled back slightly so Bram wasn’t choking him and swallowed around the head, deciding the taste wasn’t bad enough to not suck Bram through his orgasm. The shorter boys stomach tensed and relaxed as the aftershocks rolled through him in waves before he relaxed boneless in his bed. 

“Fuck.” He whispered, releasing Simon from the tight hold he had on his hair. 

Simon let Bram’s waning erection slip from his lips and pressed his forehead to his hips, more than a little worked up from giving his first blowjob. He moved one of his hands down to his still clothed cock and squeezed himself through the denim. 

“Come here.” Bram said softly, urging Simon up by his shoulders. Simon didn’t need to be told twice and surged up, kissing Bram wetly. He unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants before Bram batted his hands away and pushed Simon onto his back. He yanked Simon’s jeans and boxers down and off his legs before taking in him in hand. Simon moaned, arching his hips off the bed. 

“Do you want me to…?” Bram asked, trailing off as he motioned with his chin to where his hand was wrapped around Simon’s cock. 

“No,” Simon said breathlessly, “Not gonna last anyway.” 

Bram chuckled a bit, kissing Simon indecently before moving lower to suck at his neck and then his chest. Simon raked his nails down Bram’s back and shuddered when it caused the boy to moan where he was sucking a hickey into his collar bones. Simon spared a look at Bram's lean body over his, his jips angled sinfully, the slope of his tight ass. Simon looked away as his hips twitched. 

“Bram,” Simon whined, pulling him back up to kiss him. Their tongues twined and met again and again before Simon pulled back to moan, panting into Bram’s mouth hotly. He dug his fingers into the back of his neck as he peaked, his cum shooting out and landing on his stomach in several streaks. 

Bram groaned at the sight, biting at Simon’s lip as he stroked him through his orgasm. Only when Simon’s hips shied away at the stimulation did Bram pull his hand away, kissing him softly. 

“Enough, you fiend,” Simon moaned when he saw Bram lick curiously at the come on his hand. 

Bram only laughed, reaching across for the tissues on the nightstand. He wiped his hand and Simon’s stomach before getting up and throwing the soiled tissue in the trash can. He grabbed his and Simon’s boxers from the floor and pulled them on before tossing the other at Simon. The other boy groaned petulantly before pulling them on. Bram slid back into the bed, curling himself against his boyfriend. Simon sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Bram and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“What time is it?” Simon mumbled sleepily. 

Bram shifted to look over his shoulder, “5:15. We have an hour and half before we have to get up.” 

“Good,” Simon said, leaning over to grab his phone. He set an alarm for 6:35 and moved back to his position cuddling Bram. 

Bram smiled into his shoulder and pulled a blanket over them, more than happy to fall asleep wrapped safely in his Simon’s arms. 

\--- 

The next morning Simon hurried down the stairs for school, an extra skip in his step knowing it was Friday and would have the weekend to do as he pleased. He walked into the kitchen, sniffing happily as the scent of muffins permeated the air. 

“Morning sweetie,” Simon’s mom said smiling, blowing on her steaming coffee. 

“Morning.” He said, stealing a bite of a muffin, “This is really good, Nora. Granola?” 

“Buttermilk granola muffins.” Nora said proudly. 

“They’re delicious honey.” Mr. Spier said, taking a big bite out of the muffin to prove it. 

Simon smiled, taking another bite and a drink of water straight from the tap before sliding out of the kitchen. 

“Bye guys, see you later.” Simon called. 

“Oh wait, Si!” His mom said suddenly, jumping out of her seat. 

Simon paused, a bit impatient to pick up his friends and boyfriend (mainly his boyfriend) while his mom came up to him, fixing his collar. 

“Might want to keep this covered today.” She murmured, tapping a spot on his neck where he was almost certain a dark hickey lay. 

A furious blush permeated his cheeks and his dad coughed out a laugh behind his muffin while Nora grinned like a maniac. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Simon stuttered out, smacking a hand to his neck, “Be back tonight!” He squeaked and hightailed it out of the house. 

Mr and Mrs Spier laughed as they settled at the kitchen table. 

“I remember when we were like that,” Mrs. Spier said wistfully, “Constantly on each other's minds, making out behind closed doors like the lovesick kids we were.” 

“The honeymoon phase is an essential part of a relationship,” Mr. Spier, “I’m so glad Simon get’s to have that finally.” 

His wife smiled and reached across the table, squeezing his hand tightly, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My last Bram/Simon fic got such a positive reaction, and after seeing the movie I have a shit ton of inspiration so here's another fic I wrote (finished technically) at 2am.


End file.
